uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Pero - dictionnaire étymologique
pero = porter (i-e bherô* = porter, apporter > skr bhárati '('bhárman-''' = fardeau, ''V/ bard'' ), av '''baraiti = il porte, pers bordan = porter, bar = fruit, arm pérèl = apporter, pér = fardeau, alb bie, (barrë = fardeau), gr φέρω “phérô”, lat fero = porter, virl''' biru''' = porter > gael beir = porter, apporter, donner naissance, attraper, got bairan, visl bera, aha beran = porter > al gebären = enfanter, Bahre = brancard, ang bear = porter, apporter, supporter, da, nor bære, sué bära = porter, apporter, supporter, vsl bero = prendre > rus брать (беру) “brat’ (berou)”, tch bráti, pol brać = prendre, srcr brati (berem) = rassembler, récolter, rus бремя “brémia”, srcr breme, tch břimě, pol brzemię = fardeau, lit berti, let bērt = répandre, tokhAB pär-''' = porter + i-e '''per(yō)*, pipermi* = traverser > skr píparti, pāráyati = fait passer, gr περνάω “pernaô” = traver-ser, passer, πορεύω “poreuô” = faire passer, transporter, grm περνώ “pernô” = passer, lat portare = porter, transporter, V/ '''port '> it '''portare', cat portar, roum a purta, fr porter, got faran = marcher, tirer, farjan, visl fara, ags faran, aha faran = aller en véhicule) pero u barb = porter la barbe, pro dal = porter loin, pero cans, felij = porter chance, bonheur, pero de del su publiki plaz, in ʒudikòrt = porter l’affaire sur la place publique, devants les tribunaux, di dokumènt per vi udesìg = ce document porte votre signature, pero a fend = mener à bien, à terme, venir à bout, pero frute = porter des, ses fruits, mi game vol nemaj pero ma = je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, pero a grub = porter en terre, de hais wen he perì in sia = la haine qu’il portait en lui, pero ekun a hel = porter qqun aux nues, pero keb hol = porter la tête haute, pero ekun in karʒ = porter qqun dans son coeur, pero u kid in rame = porter un enfant dans ses bras, pero siu kros = porter sa croix, pero ekun su de led = porter qqun sur le lit, pero u mesènd = porter un message, pero ekun a mogad = porter qqun au pouvoir, pero de nov a ekun = porter la nouvelle à qqun, pero u rukisàk = porter un sac-à-dos, pero siu pain ki tolsad = prendre son mal en patience, pero su ruk, su spulde = porter sur le dos, sur les épaules, i ve pero de skrit a de kist = je vais porter la lettre à la boîte, de stib we per de flor = la tige qui porte la fleur, pero u tegèl = porter un parapluie, pero de temperatùr a 800 grade = porter la température à 800°, pero u vaizèl = porter une valise, pero de vez siu iradis = porter le poids de se fautes,' pero waj' = porter malheur V/' apero, inpero, supero, uspero'' '''pero ap (al wegtragen, ang take away) = emporter pero in = rentrer qqch av tu peren in de sele ? = as-tu rentré les chaises ? pero niz = descendre qqch moz tu pero niz de vaizèl ? = peux-tu descendre la valise ? pero op '(al '''hinauftragen ') = monter qqch, porter en haut '''av tu peren op de vaizele ? = as-tu monté les valises ? pero ru (al zurücktragen, zurückbringen, neer terugbrengen, ang to take back) = rapporter pero su = porter (sur soi, un vêtement) I av nit a pero su = je n’ai rien à me mettre, ka ve i pero su ? '''= qu’ est-ce que je vais mettre ? '''he perì su u kap = il portait un chapeau, pero su okle = porter des lunettes, pero su de pant = porter la culotte, pero su trur = porter le deuil pero us = sortir qqch pero us de sordèl = sortir la poubelle 'pero uve ' (al 'hinübertragen ') = porter par-dessus Category:Étymologie